


star of the show

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [66]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Multi, Nipple Play, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Peko and Kirumi give their birthday presents to Tenko in turn.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Pekoyama Peko/Tojo Kirumi
Series: Commissions [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 14





	star of the show

When Kirumi and Peko both say that they will be giving Tenko a special gift for her birthday, she can’t help but be excited. After all, they are both good friends of hers, both absolutely gorgeous girls, and both very well-known for their good service. Whatever they will do for her, she knows will be something amazing that she will not soon forget, but when the two of them have her alone to give her their gift, she is soon to discover that it is even better than anything she had in mind.

In a short time, all three are stripped down, with Kirumi and Peko removing Tenko’s clothes for her so that she doesn’t even have to lift a finger for that. Once they have her naked, and have removed their own clothes, the fun can really begin. First, Kirumi says, “I have something that I would like to do for you,” and takes a turn while Peko watches, her own gift for Tenko waiting.

Kirumi pulls Tenko close to her so that she can touch her all over, moving her hands up and down her body, causing Tenko to moan under her touch. She pays special attention to Tenko’s sensitive breasts, groping her gently before pulling her hands forward, drawing her fingers to their tips and pinching each of Tenko’s nipples between her fingertips.

Tenko gasps and moans at this, squirming at the touch. She is almost immediately overwhelmed by the sensation, because Kirumi knows just how sensitive her nipples are, and how easy it is to pleasure her like this. As she toys with them, Tenko’s knees begin to grow weak, and it is obvious that this is having quite the effect on her, but Kirumi does not plan to stop with just that.

She drops one hand between Tenko’s legs, still pinching her nipple with the other hand all the way. Tenko’s breath hitches in her throat as Kirumi runs a finger between her legs, teasing at her already wet slit, until Tenko gives her a pleading look, practically begging her to do more already. Fortunately for her, she will not be teased mercilessly today, since today is all about her.

Kirumi presses her finger inside of Tenko’s warm folds, and Tenko lets out a cry of pleasure, writhing even more under Kirumi’s touch, and barely able to hold herself upright as Kirumi pleasures her. But, despite how overwhelmed she is, she also can’t resist the urge to join in, wanting to touch Kirumi just as Kirumi touches her. She feels so good already, but nothing makes her feel better than seeing a beautiful girl crying out for  _ her _ touch, than being able to make a beautiful girl feel just as good as she does.

So, despite the overwhelming pleasure and despite her trembling, Tenko reaches forward so that she can touch Kirumi’s body as well, and while Kirumi skillfully fingers her and toys with her breast, Tenko begins to caress along her skin, wondering how she will start.

In the end, she settles on doing things just as Kirumi does, starting with her breasts and playing with her nipples until she has Kirumi panting for her, face flushed and adorable, and only then does she move a hand down so that she can finger Kirumi as well. While they are doing this, Peko watches the two of them, moaning softly as she fingers herself, both because the sight is so arousing and because she needs to be prepared for her own turn, which is coming up soon.

The other two work together like this, pleasuring one another until Tenko is suddenly so overwhelmed by pleasure that she isn’t able to hold up anymore. Though she is too quick to manage to get Kirumi off, she is soon overtaken by her orgasm and concerned with nothing other than the pleasure coursing through her. There will be plenty of time later, and Kirumi has dedicated herself to Tenko’s pleasure either way, no particularly concerned with herself. She is delighted to see the way Tenko comes undone before her, holding her steady while she rides out the waves of her climax, and while Peko prepares for her own turn.

Peko has something physical to give Tenko, offering her a strap-on and saying, “You can use that on me as much as you want.”

Tenko, who has just barely recovered from the orgasm that Kirumi gave her, is overjoyed, and despite how hazy her pleasure has left her, she is quick to fit her end inside of her, securing it into place so that she can have her way with Peko. Peko lays back on the bed and Tenko climbs on top of her, getting into position.

She is already good and wet, well-prepared after pleasuring herself while watching Kirumi and Tenko together, and so turned on that she can hardly stand it. Tenko does not have to worry about hurting her at all as she presses the tip of the strap-on to Peko’s entrance, content to feel her own end still buried inside of her, jostled enough by the slight movement to give her small shocks of pleasure.

With a sharp intake of breath, Tenko begins to push forward, easing the tip of the toy inside Peko’s cunt, and causing Peko to moan, low and soft and adorable, filling Tenko with a strong mixture of lust and adoration, the likes of which she could only feel with a girl like Peko. She wants her terribly, and counts herself as very lucky that she gets the birthday gift of having her way with the beautiful swordswoman, armed with a new strap-on.

Soon enough, she’s settled inside of her, having eased the toy the rest of the way in, earning more and more moans from Peko as she goes. She presses down on top of her, pushing their bodies close together, until their breasts are squeezed tight so that each movement creates enough friction to stimulate their nipples. They both cry out in almost perfect unison at this. At first, that is the extent of her movement, rubbing against Peko to get nipple stimulation, giving only shallow thrusts with the strap-on, and at first, that is enough for the both of them.

However, it is not long before she has gotten more into the swing of things, and shallow thrusts are not nearly enough for her, nor are they enough for Peko, who has begun panting with desire, obviously desperate for more and not asking only because this is supposed to be all about Tenko. But Tenko thinks that she is pretty good at reading other girls when it comes to these matters, and she has grown rather desperate for more herself, so it all works out.

She gives a more powerful thrust, working her hips against Peko’s and driving the toy deeper into her, causing her partner to cry out in surprise and ecstasy. Tenko matches her energy, also crying out, overwhelmed not just by the sensation of the toy being pushed back into her, but by the look on Peko’s face, and the noises that she makes like this. She will always be enraptured by such things, and it is an absolute pleasure, the best present she could ever ask for, to get to spend her birthday seeing and hearing such lovely things.

She soon falls into a rapid pace, losing herself in her pleasure and in pleasuring Peko, and Peko does what she can to match her energy, working her hips up against Tenko’s, all while Tenko continues to thrust into her. Between the two of them, it isn’t long before they are both on the edge, and though Tenko tries to hold out, she is the first one to give in, screaming out with her orgasm, losing herself in it for a moment, but only a moment.

As soon as she has her thoughts straight again, she has resumed her movements, more furious than before, doing whatever she can to make sure that Peko does not make it out of this unsatisfied. And her efforts pay off rather quickly, proving that Peko was just barely holding on when Tenko gave in. She is able to get her there in no time at all, leaving her trembling and whimpering as she comes.

Just as Peko watched the other two before, Kirumi keeps a close eye on them enjoying themselves, gently fingering herself all the while, unable to help herself when faced with such an unbelievably erotic display. But fortunately for her, as soon as the two of them have recovered, it will be her turn as well, and she will be able to join in with them. They have one more gift planned for Tenko, something that all three of them will be able to enjoy together, and she just has to wait for Peko and Tenko to catch their breath and be ready for more.

After only a few moments, Peko is looking over to her, still a little breathless as she says, “Are you ready to give her the last present?”

“I think so,” Kirumi replies. “Tenko, would you like to do more now?”

“How could I say no?” Tenko breathes, already looking a little hazy and completely blissed out. She has already had so much fun, but she can’t even imagine turning down more right now, especially from the two of them. They leave her wanting more and more, and by the end of today, she will definitely be able to say that this is the best birthday that she has ever had. In fact, she can probably already say that now, and they still haven’t finished everything planned!

She eagerly follows their instructions so that they can continue getting into position, and they lay down in a way so that all three can be eaten out at the same time, lined up in a sort of daisy chain. Tenko finds herself behind Kirumi, with Peko behind her, and she is eager both to be pleasured by Peko and to pleasure Kirumi, to do whatever she can to make sure that Kirumi feels good. Though she won’t be able to take in their beautiful expressions like this, she doesn’t mind that at all. After all, being in a position like this is better in some ways, and she is very,  _ very _ content.

Pushing her face forward, she buries her tongue within Kirumi’s folds, delighting in the soft moan that she is able to get from Kirumi before she is able to bury her own face between Peko’s legs. Her voice will be muffled, but Peko will get to feel all of the moans that Tenko earns from her, and that is even more erotic, in a way. And, in turn, she will feel all of the moans that Peko lets out, all of the moans that Kirumi causes in her, an additional sensation from Kirumi, to go along with everything that Peko does for her.

As if on cue, that is when Peko presses her lips against Tenko’s eager pussy, pushing her tongue inside of her and causing Tenko to whimper into Kirumi. Even more exciting is the fresh knowledge that now Kirumi can feel the pleasure that Peko gives to Tenko, which will be quite a bit, considering how loud Tenko can become in the throes of passion.

Peko is very devoted to what she does, burying her tongue inside of Tenko and not letting up, not even pausing as she continues to succumb to her own pleasure at the hands of Kirumi. Whereas Tenko will hesitate whenever she is left to moan, Peko does not pause even then, and the additional vibrations of her voice are nearly too much for Tenko to handle, crying out, muffled, into Kirumi over and over again.

Already, she is close, but she forces herself to hold back, forces herself to focus instead on getting Kirumi off. Whether this is her birthday present or not, she does not want to be selfish, and gets the most pleasure out of knowing she has pleasured others. Peko is slowly starting to lose her composure as well, and Tenko hopes that she will be able to tell the exact moment that she fully succumbs to it all. In fact, she hopes that both of the other girls are able to finish before her, and that she will be able to outlast both of them.

Instead of thinking about how good she feels right now, she puts all of her focus into Kirumi, into the way she licks at her hole, working her tongue into her and memorizing each point of sensitivity, each moment that Kirumi reacts particularly strongly. It is hard to tell exactly, but she can hear her muffled moans, even if it is faint, and she can tell from the way she tightens and pulses around her tongue, indicating that she is growing quite close herself.

Her determination to outlast the two of them has quickly overpowered her body’s desire to get off, and everything else falls by the wayside. She does not slow down, vigorously eating Kirumi out until the end, until she can tell that she is right on the edge, and hopes that she is not planning on fighting just as hard not to give in. But fortunately for her, Kirumi was already so worked up before, watching her with Peko, that she has no chance of holding out anymore.

The pulse of her orgasm is unmistakable, and Tenko is overcome with arousal when she realizes that Kirumi is coming, so much so that her own control nearly slips. But she manages to hold out, waiting for Peko, hoping that Kirumi is not so distracted that she has given up on making sure that Peko comes. But Kirumi was born to serve, and that is not something she can forget even in the throes of passion. Pushing through it all, she manages to get Peko to come, and not long after she does as well.

Peko loses her composure for a moment, but that does nothing to halt Tenko’s enjoyment of it all. In fact, though she falters for the moment, her sudden and powerful moan as she reaches her climax is enough stimulation that Tenko finally loses all control, any attempts at keeping her composure completely shot as she, at last, has no choice but to give in. She pulls her face back from Kirumi as she tips her head back, crying out loud for the both of them to hear, unable to help herself.

She makes it very clear to the two of them she has had a very wonderful time, and is sure that even if she isn’t able to catch her breath any time soon tell them, that they will know that this is a perfect birthday gift for her. Tenko honestly cannot remember a better birthday when compared to this, and can’t help but hope that every years turn out to be just as wonderful as this one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
